Conventionally, a camera captures a frame via a camera parameter. The camera parameter can have, for example, a frame capturing parameter such as an exposure time or a frame rate. Exposure time (or named shutter speed) is the effective length of time a camera's shutter is open. Exposure time along with the aperture of the lens (also called f-number) determines the amount of light that reaches the film or an image sensor inside the camera. Long exposure time will cause image blur easily. On the contrary, short exposure time will cause image dark or noise easily. The aperture or camera sensor is always small in a camera phone (or a smartphone). When captured video frame resolution increases, the amount of light of each pixel will decrease. Therefore, it is hard to set a balanced camera parameter to generate a fine video frame.
A stereo camera is a type of camera with two or more cameras with a separate image sensor for each camera. A stereo camera is always used to generate a multi-view video frame (ex. a 3D video frame) based on the video frames generated from different cameras. Also, different camera parameters can be applied to different cameras. An electronic device with a stereo camera becomes more popular in recent years (ex. a smart phone with a stereo camera), since the user may hope he can capture a stereo image at any time he wants.